1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to solar panels, more particularly to solar panels which can be aesthetically incorporated as house siding panels.
2. Description of Problems in the Art
The depletion of our non-renewable energy resources has spawned ever-increasing interest in alternative energy sources. The clean, abundant, and readily available energy from solar radiation has presented attractive possibilities for reducing our dependence upon fossil fuels. The technology of harnessing solar energy has advanced to the stage where its cost-effectiveness makes it a very appealing energy alternative to individual home owners.
A major problem associated with the use of solar panels on individual dwelling units is finding a position to mount the panels which does not conflict with other structure of the house, which allows for easy access for maintenance, and which is aesthetically acceptable to both the home owner and others in the neighborhood. It should be noted that many neighborhoods and communities have zoning ordinances or restrictive covenants tied to certain property which prohibit the construction of devices such as solar panels or arrays which are mounted upon the roof or otherwise distract from the aesthetic appearance of dwellings and the neighborhood.
Therefore, there is a real need for solar panels which are operatively mountable upon houses and at the same time present an aesthetically pleasing appearance. There is also a real need for solar panels which are easily accessible for cleaning, repair, and maintenance and which are available in a variety of sizes to conform to different housing configurations.
Traditional solar collectors have been designed to either be positioned in an angular orientation towards the sun or are equipped to turn with the rotation of the earth to follow the sun during the day. Many of these collectors are water-heating collectors which require angular mounting so that they may be operable year-round, regardless of the path of the sun through the sky. Solar panels which heat air for space heating purposes are used only during the winter months when the sun's path through the sky is lower.
In order to be cost-effective, solar panels must be as efficient as possible. Additional problems are faced with solar collectors that utilize heat conduction and convection principles to heat interior air. An initial problem is constructing the collector so that the unheated air is subjected to as much surface area of the heat absorption plate as possible as it passes by to the air outlet. Many solar heating panels simply introduce the unheated air into a chamber adjacent to the heat absorbing plate without directing the air for uniform distribution throughout the plate surface.
Additionally, special problems are presented when the interior air has become heated to a sufficient degree. The solar panel which works on the principle of absorbing the heat energy of solar radiation and then conductively transferring that to air passed by the absorption plate, cannot be simply shut off like an electric furnace. To maximize efficiency, thermostatically controlled vents are needed at both the unheated air introduction points and at the heated air outlet points.
Finally, some solar panels have problems in sufficiently retaining the derived heat from the solar radiation with sufficient efficiency to become cost efficient.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a house siding solar panel which provides for the efficient economical conversion of solar radiation into usable heat energy.
A further object of this invention is to provide a house siding solar panel which presents an aesthetically pleasing structure for mounting upon the exterior walls of a house.
A further object of this invention is to provide a house siding solar panel which can be used in combination with other panels to provide an aesthetically pleasing house exterior.
Another object of this invention is to provide a house siding solar panel which efficiently directs diffuse solar radiation to a heat absorbing plate, regardless of the angle of incidence of said solar radiation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a house siding solar panel which utilizes heat conduction and convection principles to derive heat energy from solar radiation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a house siding solar panel which provides for uniform distribution and flow of air across the rectangular surface of a heat absorption plate.
A further object of this invention is to provide a house siding solar panel which has thermostatically controlled vents for the air inlet and air outlet to prevent night time heat loss and excess summer time heat gain.
A further object of this invention is to provide a house siding solar panel which utilizes a thermostatically controlled switching mechanism to coordinate the opening and closing of air inlet vents for a plurality of solar panels.
Another object of this invention is to provide a house siding solar panel which effectively and efficiently insulates said solar panel from heat loss.
A further object of this invention is to provide a house siding solar panel which is cost-efficient, economical, durable easily accessible and maintained, and has a minimum of moving parts.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and drawings.